Zutara Week 2013
by Fireborn101
Summary: Zutara Week 2013 a collection of short pomes I wrote for Zutara Week 2013. Sorry it isn't an update to Four Seasons, Four Loves I will be working on that again soon.
1. Chapter 1

**July 14, colour**

Swirling round and round,

red and blue never to touch

but always close by.

**AN  
**Well this might be the shortest entry ever for ZK week. Sorry that it's not the next chapter in For Seasons, Four Loves. I will be working on that soon I promise.


	2. Chapter 2

**July 15 Euphoria**

Each year on the anniversary of the end of the war

Urges to laugh and smile hit each member of the Gaang

Perhaps two more than the others

Heartfelt sentiments are spoken and thanks for lives saved are reiterated

Other things take precedence for the rest of the year but that day she is forefront in his mind

Rigid customs are left behind and they are simply friends equal in every respect

In the evening this year he has a surprise

A promise sealed with a kiss and applause from friends and brothers.

* * *

No it's not a coincidence that the letters on the left hand side spell out Euphoria ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**July 16 Voices **

Voices

quiet, loving

whispering through darkness

love is almost palpable

murmur


	4. Chapter 4

**July 17 gravity**

The third eye sees what he needs it to, the flow of qi ready to bend as fire.

The third eye sees what his enemies can't.

The third eye is blocked as gravity takes him but it can still see.

The third eye sees the chang.

The third eye can see one heart soften ever so slightly and the other turn hopeful.

The third eye's owner explodes the soul staying, for a moment, free and joyful without the bounds of country and money before passing into eternity.

* * *

**NA:**

I don't really know quite how much I like this one. You see I was researching pomes because I was running out of kinds that I can do, and I came across a pome where every line has to start with "The third eye" and I thought of Combustion Man...but I don't really know how god this is. So I'll probably change it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**July 18 Bound**

Katara

fierce, loyal, beautiful.

Daughter of Chief Hakoda,

Who loves Sokka, Aang, Toph and Suki

Who worries about everyone but herself.

Who doesn't need peace to be happy, permission to do some she believes in, or any other challenges than she already has.

Who's heart is cut in many small pieces all over the world. A piece for each person she's met.

Who fears nothing in front of the people she takes care of, but when she's alone she fears so much.

Who wants to see her mother again.

The best student of Pakku, the only student of Hama.

Who wishes the war to be over and the Avatar to bring balances back to the Queen isn't right at all.

I prefer 'Tara.

I am Zuko,

master firebender, friend, ally

Son of Ursa

Who loves Ursa, Iroh and Katara

Who finally feels that I am on the right path.

Who needs to restore my and my country's honor.

Who gives my all to any task that is appointed to me.

Who fears that the Avatar is not ready to face the fatherlord...I mean Firelord.

Who wants three things to win the war, beg forgiveness from Uncle, and see my Mother again.

Student of the world and it's injustices,

Who dreams of a master waterbender

Zuko, once Crowned prince of the Firenation, now teacher to the Avatar.

* * *

**AN:**

This is a pome about how Zuko feels about Katara. It works for the prompt in my head. Plus it's poetry! I can do whatever the heck I want and it will be correct...unless I'm doing a specific type of poetry which I kind of am, but I decided to change it to fit what I was doing.

The other pome is a bonus pome about how he feels about himself. I was going to write one from Katara's point of view (I still might) but I was writing on Google docs and a porn picture of Katara came up...I think I need brain bleach...and I completely lots any and all ideas because I was so disgusted. ewwww...

Anyway I'm off to change my Google Inappropriate content filter settings even higher, if that's even possible I was of the opinion that I had them all the way up. But apparently not.


	6. Chapter 6

**July 19 Sooth**

Flowing water cool and glowing,

Ardent fire warm and soft,

Each giving comfort soothing deep wounds

-in completely different ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**July 20 Spark **

Brief flashes of light, small and insignificant,

whether they ignite something is up to chance,

but their existence promises something.

Something beautiful and terrifying.

Hopefully they will catch something alight.

**AN:**

Well that was fun :) I didn't have time to write and upload on Friday and Saturday, but I'm done this now! My writer's block has been stopped and

hopefully I'll be working on my next chapter of Four Seasons, Four Loves.

Love you all of my readers whether you're and awkward lurker or not. :)


End file.
